Leaving Me
by StormDancer
Summary: Two years ago, she left him. she promised to return, but who would ever love a Beast? BBxrae, ONESHOT


disclaimer-I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Leaving Me 

Story By StormDancer

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake.

* * *

Beast Boy stared out the dark window, rain pouring down its huge surface. He gazed mournfully into the gray clouds, alone. The others had gone to fight Control Freak, but Robin, now Nightwing, had allowed him to stay. He didn't feel like fighting today. None of the others remembered what day it was today, but he couldn't forget. He could never forget the day his second love left him as surely as the first. 

_/Flashback/_

"You're leaving?" Beast Boy yelled, trying to hold back tears.

"Not for good," Raven tried to placate him, "Or even for long. A year, maybe two at the longest."

Beast Boy refused to be comforted. He was trembling in sorrow and anger.

"This will always be my home," she continued, waving her hand to take in the comfortable tower, not much changed by the years, "But I've lived my life expecting to be dead by now. I want to live a little, travel and see this world and other dimensions. I want to walk with the stars and see if you truly can see the Great Wall from space. I'm tired of being dead. I want to live!"

"Than live here!" Beast Boy screamed, "Stay with us! Don't leave me! You're going to leave for good just as surely as Terra did! I can't stand to lose you too! You say two years, but you'll never come back, never! You'll find some amazing, superhero guy somewhere, and stay there, and forget about the Titans."

He swallowed and dropped his head, his voice shaking, "You'll forget about me."

A single tear rolled down his face. He wiped it away angrily.

"Oh, Beast Boy," Raven said, pulling him into a hug, much to his surprise and delight, "I could never forget you," she murmured into his shoulder. Beast Boy lost the battle with his eyes, and tears began to stream down his face into Raven's hair.

He let her go, wiping his eyes with a laugh.

"All those times I try to be the macho guy, and now I crack ad start crying like a girl," he joked.

"Are you implying something about girls?" Raven asked suspiciously. He grinned through his tears. She made a face at him, her emotions freer than they had been since her father's defeat.

"Two years?" he affirmed, "You promise?"

"I promise," she assured him, "Two years, and not a second more."

"Okay," he said, "3:07 and 30 seconds. I'll be expecting you."

Raven grinned. "And I will be there," she told him, and teleported away. Beast Boy stared at the window she had been standing in front of to see her flying away. His tears began to fall again. No matter how much he joked, he knew she would never be back. Girls couldn't love a beast.

_/Unflashback/_

Beast Boy glanced at his watch. 3:06. She a minute. He hoped against hope she would come, but he knew better. In the few transmissions they gotten since she had left, she never mentioned him, for anything either good or bad.

He peered into the rain, searching for a hint of any movement. There was none. He resigned himself to the worst, she wasn't coming. He sank down onto his knees, begging the sky to open and drop Raven in front of him.

3:06 and 55 seconds. 56, 57, 58, 59. She didn't come. He had been abandoned again. The door behind him opened, but he didn't look. It must have been one of the others, back from their fight.

"You're back early," he said blandly, still not turning.

"No. I'm not," said a feminine voice from behind him. But it wasn't Starfire. He rose and spun in one motion, which resulted in him falling on his face. He struggled to his feet. Standing in the doorway, her purple hair longer and her body taller, but still the same, was Raven. He ran to her and hugged her tightly. She returned the embrace just as fervently. This time it was his jumpsuit which was damp as they pulled away.

"You're late," he accused.

"I walked in the tower door at 3:07. I was precisely on time," she snapped. He grinned.

"Damn, I missed you," he muttered, hugging her again. He led her over to the couch and sat her down, placing himself next to her. "So, how were your travels?"

"Not bad," she shrugged, "nothing really special. I had a lot of time to think."

"Oh?" he replied intelligently.

"Yeah, a lot of time," she continued, staring into his emerald eyes, "I wondered why doing what I had always dreamed of but never expected to do wasn't as fulfilling as I had expected. It took me coming back to realize why."

"Why?" Beast Boy asked, knowing he was expected to but not wanting to hear the answer. She was going t tell him she loved some other guy, he just knew it.

"You weren't there," she stated simply. All Beast Boy could do was stare. She rolled her eyes at his thickness.

"This is where you kiss me, idiot," she informed him. A grin began to spread over his face as he hurried to comply. When they had broken the embrace, both out of breath, Beast Boy's face was glowing.

"I'll never leave you again," Raven murmured softly.

"Promise?' beast Boy asked, almost joking.

"I promise," Raven replied, leaning her head on his shoulder, "And I always keep my promises."

The door opened and the other Titans walked in, laughing. They stopped at the sight of a strangely familiar woman on the couch with Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, who's she?" Nightwing demanded. Raven stood, and his mouth dropped. "Raven?" he croaked.

"Friend!" Starfire screamed, running to hug her friend. Cyborg was close behind her.

"It's all right, 'Wing," Beast Boy said, a grin rowing on his face, "Raven's back."

And it always would be all right for him, because Raven was back and would never leave again.


End file.
